


A Moment's Rest

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you tell me to 'look on the bright side' again, I'm leaving without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Rest

"Oh, of course. _Of course_. It just _had_ to be an empty rock."

"Starscream..."

"If you tell me to 'look on the bright side' again, I'm leaving without you," the jet huffed, arms crossed, and kicked a small piece of stone out of his way just because he could. Skyfire refrained from pointing out that he wouldn't be able to go very far if he did; he had consumed far too much fuel fooling around and doing acrobatics instead of taking a ride like a sensible person. As usual.

"We could at least take a few mineral samples," he said.

"Why, yes, they're _definitely_ going to love that back home. 'Yeah, it took a lot of time and money and resources, but hey! We brought back some dirt!' Oh, I can _just_ see their faces."

Skyfire couldn't hold back a grimace at that. He did have a point. It was true that their line of work was unpredictable, he was used to that. And from a purely scientific point of view, then yes, every kind of result was useful. Even impractical ones. But when you had to make sure you kept getting funds...

He let out a disappointed sigh. He had been flying since _forever_ , and he was exhausted, and Starscream's mood was beginning to get a bit too much to handle. There _had_ to be a solution for this problem. He just didn't feel as if he could come up with a good one at the moment. 

"Let's just rest for a while. Refuel," he suggested at last. "We'll think of something."

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, but that made Starscream pause and turn to look at him.

"… you're tired."

"It's been a long trip."

"You should have _said_ something, you idiot," he muttered. But he somehow managed to sound caring, in his strange, Starscream way, and Skyfire had long discovered that he didn't mind the words themselves when he understood the true meaning behind them.

He sighed once more, content this time. Things would work out, in the end. They always did. Besides, he had finally got Starscream to relax a little and sit down next to him. And, for now, that was enough.


End file.
